<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minsung nsfw by Babyastropls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519767">Minsung nsfw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyastropls/pseuds/Babyastropls'>Babyastropls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyastropls/pseuds/Babyastropls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Minsung nsfw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lee know and han have been the campus's famous rivals for a year and a few months now. Everyone would find them in either physical fights or just in any fights. You will never see them in peace when they are near each other. Little did both know that they low-key ave het biggest crush on each other. Sometimes when they aren't fighting w each other they would take their times and analyse every detail of the other person. Ofc no one suspected them at all because they are always in fights and when they aren't isn't very often :)</p><p>One evening both of them had p.e. the coach separated them in different groups because he knew the chaos both would make if they were even a centimetre close to each other. Everyone proceeded on their activities like usual and then while they we're playing dodge ball han decided to tease Lee know a bit. He accused Lee know by saying he got hit - which didn't happen at all. Lee know then started defending himself and so did han. </p><p>The coach then decides to put an end to it and told them to stand at the corner of the field while facing each other. Han was flustered by the order the coach told him because he only thought of him getting himself in detention. Lee know ofc was enjoying it because he was the most whipped between the two. The both did and waited.</p><p>"Was this ur plan?" Lee know said. "Can't u just keep quiet for a second?". " you know how I like to use my mouth. It's never closed when it's around u" Lee know said which made han even more flustered. "Wtv, I just want to get this over w and get away from you". "Don't u think you're making it too obvious?". "Obvious? Your the one making things obvious" han said. "Well, u wanted to get us in trouble again by causing a scene and then wanting us to get detention to spend more time w me but instead you got this instead". "Shut up hyung, what do you know abt me for you to boldly say that".</p><p>Then, Lee know's gaze changed. He wanted to dominate han so much more than before. He was alrdy turned on the fact that han was wearing a sleeveless top and sweating. He wanted to kid the boy so badly but ofc didn't wanna show it. </p><p>"Hm, you are right abt me not knowing u much but how abt I make you tell me more abt you. Maybe idk, get to know each other instead of fighting?" Lee know said as he starts getting closer to han till both their nose touches and foreheads on each other. "What the heck hyung, ur so close -". "Don't you like it tho? You've looked at me before but I don't think it was enough for you and close enough for you. So here I am. Trying to help you". "Thanks hyung but I don't think I need your help. I'm fine as I am rn". "Are you sure? How abt you take a look at me. Maybe if u don't need help, I guess I do" looks down and then looks at han w a smirk. "A-are you getting h-hard because of m-me?".</p><p>Lee know's desire to kiss him badly have gained making his eyes looks so desperate. "Yes, yes sungie - I mean han". "Sungie? Did u just give me a nickname hyung?". "Yes, im so desperate for you I even made u a nickname. Don't you want me so badly too???". "Hyung, you aren't the only one hard rn. I am too and I need to do smth abt it soon".</p><p>Lee know goes to the coach and says smth. He looked kinda upset but then said smth else to the coach and the coach agreed and let him.</p><p>"What'd you do hyung?". "I asked the coach if we could use the bathroom. So we could have our own time helping each other". "Dang hyung, how do you look sexc just talking rn. You look sweaty as hell in that uniform ur making me release precum". "Wow, ur that turned on huh? Don't worry. Daddy's here to help you okay kitty?". Han blushes and look at his hard friend. He just can't wait to get himself relieved by his own crush. He wanted to get dominated by his hyung so much. He would be the one dominating but since lee know looked too resistable so he just did as told.</p><p>"Kitties first. Sit down little kitty daddy's going to help you with your friend okay? Just have fun while daddy plays with your friend right here". "Yes hyung". "Not hyung, how abt you call me daddy today?". "Yes daddy" said the younger while drilling over the sweaty fit looking Lee know. "Ready kitty? Daddy's hands are all ready for you". "Uhuh". </p><p>Lee know takes out han's dick and starts at a slow pace. Han tries his best not to moan but the faster Lee know goes he can't control it inside. Moans start leaving his mouth from time to time and tbh Lee know was enjoying it. His friend down there started releasing precum just listening to the younger boy moan. It was heaven for the both of them. After a few more strokes han finally cums and lee know decides to lick it off his dick and han flinches at his hyung move. He wanted to stop him but it felt too good to stop. Han was then again feeling euphoric and a mess at Lee know's touch. He loved how Lee know's tongue moved while having his dick in his mouth. It made him feel good and hot. He felt it coming and it did. </p><p>"Wow hyung, you're so good at this. I love how crazy you make me feel. I want you so bad -" before he could continue his sentence his lips were on Lee know's lips. They both kissed passionately with tongue. Then lee know decided it was his turn to turn into a hot mess. "Sungie, how abt this time it's hyung's turn? Will you help me this time??". "Yes hyung, let me stroke that dick of yours and lick the cum off of it after". "Wow, ur words are making me harder than I am. Get ready baby". "I am hyung"</p><p>Lee know takes his pants off and takes his hugs friend out. Which was hard. Rlly hard. Han didn't hesitate on grabbing his hyung's dick. He gave slow strokes and then realised Lee know was starting to reach his climax. He picked up his pace and then Lee know came. He felt so relieved he could make his hyung's sticky and warm milk come out.</p><p>"God, U did great. That was the best thing ever". "You rlly liked hyung? I was kinda nervous". "Sungie, if I didn't it would've took me a while to come. But it didn't even take a long time to happen. I'm proud of you". "Thanks hyung, for helping me out". "We both needed it so no problem. Now that we're both done helping each other. How abt we keep this our little secret. And maybe .... become my boyfriend?". "B-boyfriend -". "yes sungie, boyfriend". "Sure why not?". "Great".</p><p>Starting from then they started acting nice towards each other which changed both their lives. They made more friends and more memories w each other. They dated each other for a long time without anyone knowing. Both of them we're satisfied and happy which was great and put and end to everyone's worries. The end :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>